Uma pascoa anormal
by Jeen V
Summary: A páscoa é saborosa. Principalmente quando você tem um desejo insano de mergulhar em uma piscina de chocolate. Ainda bem que ele podia realizar esse desejo... Up!
1. Chocolate, doce chocolate

**Nome:** Uma Páscoa Anormal (... .-. ...)  
**  
Autora:** Jeh-chaN ( EU EU )  
**  
Shipper:** Rin & Sesshoumaru, Inu & Ka, Mirok & Sango, e blá blá...xD  
**  
Gênero:** comedia/romance...

**Status:** COMPLETA!! ( quase... )  
**  
N/A:** Bom, lá vem eu com mais uma de minhas criações! xDD Mas agora é totalmente doida essa Oneshot...o nome da fic ja diz tudo! - O que nossos herois vão fazer na páscoa?! =DD cada um terá um momento...digamos...aah só lendo!! sasahusahsu

**Obs:**

O que estiver em negrito é o pensamento da Rin, e o que estiver em italico é os outros personagens...\o

Boa leitura!! \o/

* * *

**Uma Páscoa Anormal!! **

**Capitulo 1: Chocolate, doce chocolate!!**

**Por: Jeen V.**

**

* * *

  
**

Rin estava muito animada com a chegada do dia mais esperado por todos: A PÁSCOA!

Digamos que é um dia muito gostoso, muito chocolate em formato de ovos. Ela adorava chocolate. E principalmente nesse dia, ela virava uma criança.

-Quase chegando. 'Tá quase chegando... –Sussurrava enquanto esperava o leite ferver.

-Daqui á dois dias... –Se perdia em pensamentos, com os fabulosos chocolates.

IMAGINAÇÃO DE RIN...

**Ela corria como uma louca, com os olhinhos brilhando intensamente.**

**Corria e corria até que viu uma enorme porta brilhante. Olhou até o final da porta. Que estranhamente não tinha final!**

**-Onde estou? –Se perguntou.**

**-Ahan! Você gosta de chocolate?! –Perguntou uma voz desconhecida.**

**-AAAHH!! ADORO!! –Disse colando as mãos e os olhinhos brilhando mais ainda. Nem ligou para a desconhecida voz.**

**-Então aqui é o seu lugar! Venha! Venha! –Disse a voz desconhecida chamando-a para entrar no enorme portão brilhante.**

**-SUGOIII!! POSSO IR MESMO?! HEIN?! –Disse ela, com os olhinhos, supostamente (?) iguais do gatinho do Sherek.**

**-CLARO! ENTRE! ENTRE! –Disse novamente a voz desconhecida.**

**No momento que ele falou, ela saiu correndo e passou pelo portão.**

**Se maravilhou ao ver a onde estava.**

**-WEEEEEEE!! –Gritou pulando como uma louca.**

**-ESTOU NO MUNDO DO CHOCOLATE! SUGOI! SUGOI! SUGOI!! –Gritava a cada passo que dava.**

**-Lalálaráá!! São todos meus! Brancos! Pretos! Ao leite! Meio amargo! Com avelã!... –Dizia olhando para as placas que indicavam o caminho para cada tipo de chocolate.**

**Ela andava cantarolando e pulando quando, de repente, viu uma coisa um tanto... Gostosa.**

**-UMA PISCINA DE CHOCOLATÉ! –Gritou totalmente excitada.**

**-Gostou?! Quer provar? –Disse novamente a voz desconhecida a ela.**

**-CLARO! CLARO! –Respondeu muito animada.**

**-É toda sua! –Falou novamente a voz.**

**Quando ela respirou fundo e tapou o nariz se preparando para mergulhar...**

-Rin, RIN! VOCÊ ESTÁ AI?! –Perguntou uma voz grave num tom sombrio.

-AAAHH! QUE SUSTO SESSHY!! –Gritou olhando o telefone.

-Minha Rin, o que te faz ficar tão desatenta? Estou te chamando á dois minutos! –Disse num tom de aviso.

-Er... Hehehe... –Sorriu sem graça.

-Conversaremos sobre isso quando chegar em casa. –Falou a voz mais suave.

-Está bem. Beijos. –Disse ela sorrindo.

-Até mais. –Falou e desligou o telefone.

Ela respirou fundo. Ele sempre a acordava de seus "sonhos".

-Ele sempre me assusta. Hurg. –Sussurrou vendo o leite derramando.

-AAAhh saquinho viu! Leite, leite, igual a chocolate... –Seus olhinhos voltaram a brilhar.

-Hum... Será que ele lembrou da promessa que me fez?! –Se perguntou enquanto limpava a sujeira.

"**FLASH BACK..."**

( ano passado...)

Quando acordou naquela manhã, dia de páscoa, levou um susto.

Viu um monte de bilhetinhos no chão de sua casa.

-O que será isso? –Perguntou enquanto pegava um desses bilhetinhos de cima de si.

-Óh! –Seus olhos ganhou brilho.

-CAÇA AO TESOURO! –Disse se levantando com tudo da cama.

"Será que é só um?! AAHH! Mas tem um monte de bilhetinhos..."

-Ande dois passos e vire a direita... –Leu sussurrando.

"Droga! Essa casa é muito grande! Como vou achar?! Droga! Droga! Droga!" Amaldiçoava a casa por ser grande de mais. Queria logo pega aquele **ovão** de páscoa e comer tudo.

Agachou-se para pegar outro bilhetinho.

-Desça as escadas... –Automaticamente fez o que pedia.

**MEIA HORA DEPOIS...**

-CADEEEE!! –Gritou extremamente irritada.

"Sesshy ta brincando com fogo! Ele vai ver só! Se eu não achar em quinze minutos... Vou... Vou... vou fazer greve de sexo!" Pensou quase desistindo da ultima parte, mas chocolate é chocolate, e vale mais que tudo.

-OLHÁ! OUTRO BILHETE! –Disse correndo até o pequeno papel e o abrindo com uma velocidade incrível.

"**Minha Rin, sei que quer me matar, estrangular e etc, mas não podia perder a chance de fazer isso. Perdoe-me, mas não agüentei. Como sou muito bonzinho, aqui em baixo vai ás ultimas informações..."**

Depois de ler as instruções no papel, Rin não esperou muito tempo. Correu até o sótão de sua casa.

Ao abrir a porta teve uma enorme surpresa.

A sala toda estava com ovos da páscoa!

-SESSHY SEU DOIDO! –Gritou ela feliz.

-Obrigada! Obrigada! Obrigada! Obrigada! –Disse dando um monte de beijinhos no marido. O mesmo sorria.

Ano que vem vai ser melhor que esse. –Disse Sesshoumaru sussurrando no ouvido de sua amada.

-Isso é uma promessa?! –Perguntou Rin, mais feliz ainda.

-Uma promessa. –Respondeu a beijando.

**Fim DO FLASH BACK**

-Ah, Sesshy não ia esquecer! Ele nunca esquece! _Espero..._ –Sussurrou subindo as escadas.

-- ISSO AÍ! ELE NÃO ESQUECEU! –Gritou pulando.

**AO CHEGAR A NOITE...**

Rin estava esperando o marido pra jantar. Fizera algo especial pra ele.

"CADE ELE?! QUERO MEU MARIDO!" Se perguntava choramingando.

-Pensando em mim Rin? –Perguntou uma voz sussurrando em seu ouvido.

-AH Oi Sesshy! Hehe. Demorou hoje. –Disse se virando e abraçando o marido.

-Trabalho de mais. Vejo que preparou algo muito bom. Como sempre. –Disse sorrindo.

-Hunhun! –Respondeu sorrindo.

-Vou me trocar e já venho. –Falou beijando a esposa apaixonadamente.

No jantar ocorreu tudo bem. Mas nada do assunto de seu interesse. Não que não fosse do seu interesse, mas agora sua cabeça estava em outro planeta.

"Falou tanto dos negócios e nada de ovo da páscoa..." Pensou Rin triste.

"É, to vendo que vou ter que fazer aquilo... GREVE DE SEXO!" Pensou novamente angustiada. "Tudo por ovo da páscoa" Pensou agora sorrindo.

Aconchegou-se melhor na cama de casal. Seu ultimo pensamento deixou-a um pouco feliz.

-Boa noite minha Rin. –Sussurrou Sesshoumaru dando um beijo em sua bochecha.

-Boa noite meu Sesshy. –Falou antes de fechar os olhos e sonhar mais uma vez com enormes ovos da páscoa...

**NA MANHÃ SEGUINTE...**

Rin acordou mais disposta. Motivo: faltava um dia para a páscoa. Chocolates, muitos chocolates... Páscoa não significava isso, mas chocolate é chocolate...

-Ai! –Suspirou sonhadoramente. Sonhou novamente que mergulhava numa piscina de chocolate.

-Bom dia minha Rin. Vejo que está feliz. –Falou Sesshoumaru contagiado pela felicidade de sua mulher logo de manhã.

-Que dia não estou feliz?! –Perguntou Rin arqueando a sobrancelha.

Sesshoumaru apenas riu de lado, agarrou-a numa velocidade incrível e a beijou.

Logo os dois estavam tomando café. Rin ainda tinha expectativas de que seu marido falasse alguma coisa.

Passou-se meia hora e nada. Mais não ia desanimar faltava um dia, 22 horas, 20 minutos, 40 segundos, e 50 milésimos. Ta, é exagero da parte dela.

-Querida estou indo, até daqui a pouco. –Disse o homem a abraçando por trás.

-Até Sesshy...- Sussurrou.

Ouviu a porta ser fechada e amaldiçoou aquele homem.

-Sesshy seu bakinha... –Disse irritada.

**NÃO MUITO LONGE DALI...**

_-QUERO ESSE MESMO! –Gritou uma voz afeminada._

_-Mas Senhor... –Tentava dizer o homem._

_-EU QUERO ESSE! EU QUERO! ME DÁ AGORA SEU MOCRÉIA! –Gritou novamente, agora quase voando no velho que não queria vender aquela peça de roupa a ele._

_-'Tá ta! É seu! –Sussurrou o homem irritado e com medo._

**MAIS OU MENOS LONGE DALI...**

_-HAHAHÁ! PERDEU PREYBOY! –Gritou uma mulher em tom de vitória._

_-MALDIÇÃO KAGOME! –Amaldiçoou o meio-youkai extremamente irritado._

_-TOMA! DE NOVO! HAHAHA! –Gritou novamente a mulher mostrando a língua pra ele._

_O meio-youkai a pegou no colo e jogou na banheira com tudo sorrindo vitorioso._

_-TOMA! DE NOVO! HAHAHA! - Disse sorrindo debochado._

**LONGE DALI...**

_-Você não toma jeito homem! –Falou uma voz extremamente irritada._

_-Qual é! Não tenho culpa das minhas maldições Sangosinha... -Disse um homem tentando se explicar._

_-Vê se cresce! E BOTA ESSA MÃO PRA LÁ! OU NEM COELHINHO VAI TER MIROK! –Gritou a mulher sem paciência._

_O homem na hora recuou pelo medo que aquele ser lhe dava._

**MUITO LONGE DALI...**

_-Ah para que sssaco! –Falou um youkai baixinho._

_-Ai, ai, eu hein! Jaken vai chama a Jaka?! –Perguntou esse ser sorrindo divertido._

_-Ah Bankotsssu! Pará! –Gritou o homenzinho._

_-Até Kirara, miyuga, Kaede, Kikyou, Narak duvidam que você faça isso! –Disse o homem em tom de desafio._

_-Afsss. –Suspirou o homenzinho cruzando os braços e olhando pro lado._

**VOLTANDO A NOSSA COMEDORA DE CHOCOLATE DE MARCA REGISTRADA...**

-Droga! Droga! Droga! Já é quase seis horas! –Resmungava Rin debaixo do chuveiro. -Quero chocolate, muito chocolate... –Sonhava novamente.

Depois de sonhar acordava inúmeras vezes em vinte minutos, saiu do banheiro e foi se trocar. Não iria fazer janta, pois Sesshoumaru ligou avisando que já tinha comido, e que ia levar uns filmes e pipoca pra eles.

Rin colocou um pijama com desenhos de coelhinhos, quem sabe assim não chamaria atenção do bonitão?


	2. Realizações e muita bagunça

**Direitos autoriais:** PERTENCE A RUMIKO-SENSEI! UÚ

* * *

**UMA PÁSCOA ANORMAL!!**

**CAPITULO 2: Realizações e muita bagunça...**

**Por: Jeen V.**

* * *

Quando Rin acordou, procurou por seu marido na cama. Não o achou. Levantou a cabeça ainda sonolenta e o viu já de pé e vestido com terno e tudo. Olhou-o incrédula.

-Rin, teremos que ir num almoço de negócios. Se arrume. -Disse Sesshoumaru no seu tom de sempre.

-Mas Sesshy...

-Rin, eu preciso ir nesse almoço é um negócio muito importante. -Falou ele novamente, usando uma voz de galanteador.

Ela olhou-o desconfiada e sem poder fazer nada e nem negar o pedido, se levantou fez suas necessidades e se arrumou.

-Pronto. -Falou ela friamente e emburrada.

Rin vestia um vestidinho branco que ia até a metade da coxa e era tomara que caia.

Sesshoumaru a olhou de cima a baixo, arqueando ambas as sobrancelhas.

-Que é?! -Perguntou Rin ao ver o olhar analisador dele.

-Onde pensa que vai vestida assim? -Falou estreitando os olhos perigosamente.

--o mesmo lugar que você. É se quer mesmo que eu vá, não vai querer meu fazer mudar de roupa. -Disse dando as costas pra ele.

Sesshoumaru só a viu dar as costas e soltou um risinho digamos maroto.

-Alias Rin, vamos de avião. -Falou simplesmente enquanto fechava a porta.

-O QUE?! -Gritou ela incrédula.

NO AVIÃO...

Rin até esqueceu dos chocolates que amava.

-Odeio aviões! -Sussurrou com a voz tremula. –Qual a probabilidade desse avião cair? –Perguntava-se em voz alta.

-Não vai demorar. -Disse Sesshoumaru segurando sua mão. –E não irá cair. –Revirou os olhos.

-QUIETO!

-Não vai demorar mesmo? -Perguntou depois de um tempo em silêncio.

-Por que mentiria? -Falou arqueando a sobrancelha.

-Mas, precisava ir nesse almoço justo hoje Sesshy! -Disse ela o olhando com aquela carinha do gatinho do Sherek.

-Sim. -Respondeu simplesmente. Vendo-a logo em seguida suspirar pesadamente.

Uma aeromoça apareceu oferecendo alimentos e bebidas. Sesshoumaru a olhou e acenou com a cabeça.

-Senhora quer um chá? -Perguntou a aeromoça.

-Quero. -Disse Rin pegando o copo. --Obrigada.

Logo em seguida tomou tudo num gole, deixando-os surpresos.

-Nooossa... 'To vendo dois Sesshy´s! -Disse ela olhando Sesshoumaru sorridente. -NOOOSSA! QUATRO SESSHY! -Falou novamente arregalando os olhos. Logo em seguida dormiu.

-Foi fácil. -Falou rindo muito, muito maliciosamente.

ENQUANTO ISSO...

_-LÁLÁLÁLÁ! -Cantarolava um ser esquisito no centro da cidade._

_-Féliz páscoinha!- -Dizia pulando._

_-Que cara doido! -Disse um homem com uma gota na cabeça._

_-Bizarro isso sim! -Falou uma mulher._

_-Ele está vestido de... Coelho! ASSUSTADOR! E AINDA PINK! -Disse um rapaz._

_-EI!! AQUELE ALÍ É O JAKOTSU! –Gritou alguém no meio das pessoas._

Situação do nosso colega...

Jakotsu, no dia anterior apareceu numa loja de roupas de fantasias.

Falou o que queria para o vendedor, este que ficou assustado com o pedido perguntou por quê? Jakotsu simplesmente disse que queria inovar a páscoa! Mas o vendedor falou que era ridículo e então Jakotsu ficou pior que mulher com TPM.

Estapeou o coitado do vendedor até ele vender a maldita fantasia...

Situação atual...

Ele estava vestido com um vestido felpudo pink até os joelhos, vestia uma bota pink, colocou umas luvas pink, passou uma sombra pink, fez um narizinho pink, e os bigodinhos pink, e para completar, orelhas pink também.

Cantarolava que nem um doido a musica do coelhinho da páscoa e pulava no centro da cidade.

_-DE OLHOS VERMELHOS DE PELOS BRANQUINHOS, ORELHAS BEMM GRANDES EU SOU UM COELHINHO! -Cantava (gritava)_ dançando.

_-Olha a situação do ser humano... To assustado! -Sussurrava um amigo dele que o viu no centro da cidade._

_-Se você está assustado meu filho, eu to é arrepiado! -Dizia outro, que era um senhor._

_-Realmente estou sem fala... –Respondeu, ainda chocado com o que via._

ENQUANTO ISSO 2...

_-AAAHH INU!! QUE LINDÃO! -Gritava uma mulher eufórica._

_-Lindão nada! Você me paga mulher! Feh! -Disse o homem emburrado._

_-Ah Inu-Coelhão! -Ria a mulher._

" Situação do amigo..."

No dia anterior, Inuyasha e Kagome estavam jogando pôquer e quem ganhasse mais vezes, no dia seguinte iria se vestir de coelho. Ele se garantiu que ganhava dela, mas no final, ele que se ferrou!

Ela o mandou se vestir com uma roupa felpuda azul com enormes orelhas de coelho, além de fazer dentinho nele, pintar o nariz dele e fazer os bigodes do coelho.

_-HAHAHAHHA! DESCULPA POR ISSO INU! -Disse ela tirando uma maquina fotográfica debaixo da blusa e tirando uma foto dele._

_-KAGOMÉ! VOCÊ ME PAGA! -Gritou correndo atrás dela._

_-HAHAHA! Não Inu calma! CALMA! -Falou com um pouco de medo quando ele se atirou em cima dela._

ENQUANTO ISSO 3...

_-A minha Sangosinha! -Disse o homem olhando-a com os olhos brilhando._

_-Seu retardado! -Disse ela emburrada._

_-Você está sexy! Que nem eu! -Falou ele olhando a cima a baixo._

_-CALADO MIROK! Que vergonha... -Sussurrou ela._

Situação do casal..."

Sango prometeu para Mirok que nessa páscoa ela iria usar a fantasia que nem á das coelhinhas da playboy. E o que aconteceu? Ele a infernizou desde o começo do ano sobre isso. E ela pensou que ele esqueceria...

Só que de vez ser um maiô preto, era vermelho com o rabinho branco e orelinhas branca.

Mirok, para acompanhar a mulher, vestiu uma cueca vermelho, colocou uma gargantilha vermelho e orelinhas vermelho.

Situação atual..."

_-Viu como estamos Sexys e combinando? VIU? -Disse Mirok se gabando na frente do espelho._

_-Houshi... Só você mesmo... -Falou Sango com uma gota na cabeça._

_-Agora..._

_-Er... Agora o que? -Perguntou ela recuando._

_-Vem cá Sangosinha da minha vida! -Falou pegando a mulher no colo e a jogando na cama._

ENQUANTO ISSO 4...

_-Vai Jaken! -Dizia a torcida por hominho verde._

_-Afss! Vocêss sssão unss inúteisss! -Sussurrou o homenzinho totalmente corado._

_-Jaken se você não abrir a boca, abro eu! -Gritou alguém no meio da multidão._

_-SSSEU MALUCO! FICA AÍ MESSMO! -Gritou Jaken arregalando os olhos._

_-Então vai logo homem! -Disse Bankotsu, quase chorando de dar tanta risada._

_-Affssss! -Sussurrou Jaken respirando fundo._

_-Jaká! Jaká! -Gritou Jaken, que estava na frente da casa da Jaká._

_Ela apareceu na janela e se assustou._

_-QUE ISSSO MEU DEUSSS!! -Gritou arregalando os olhos._

_-Jaká minha querida, minha musssa, minha coisa, minha coelhinha e minha lindinha! Quer esssse ovo de pásssscoa pra você?! -Disse Jaken dando o melhor de seus sorrisos. "QUE MICOOOO!" Gritou em sua cabeça._

_-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! -Todos que estavam ali gargalhavam._

Situação do amigo...

Jaken apostou com todos os amigos que faria aquela loucura para fazer as pazes com a Jaká. Aceitando citar aquele horrível "poema" feito por seus amigos. Além de estar vestido todo de branco. Ele estava parecendo o Crunch.*

Situação atual...

_Jaká quase caiu da janela._

_-JÁKEN! QUE ISSO HOMEM?! -Gritou a mulherzinha._

_-Esssstou declarando meu amor por você horasss!! -Gritou o homenzinho._

_-HAHAHAHAHAÁ! QUE HILARIO! -Disse Narak entre os risos._

_-CALADO NARAK! -Disse Jaken com os olhos arregalados._

_-Jakén! Meu xuxúzão! Vem! -Falou a mulherzinha verde fazendo charme._

_Todos pararam de dar risada no segundo que ela falou e arregalaram os olhos surpresos._

_-Oh my god! –Sussurrou Kikyou chocada._

_-TO SSSSUBINDO MINHA MORANGUINHO! -Gritou Jaken correndo até a porta_

_Todos cairão pra trás e suspiraram desanimados._

_Perderam a aposta..._

NO AVIÃO...ou já em terra...

Rin acordava aos poucos. Colocou uma mão na cabeça e se perguntou onde estava. Ao abrir os olhos percebeu que não enxergava nada.

-Ai meu Deus! To cega! -Gritou assustada.

-Rin! Que exagero mulher. -Disse Sesshoumaru querendo rir da mulher, mas se conteve.

-AHH! VOCÊ ME SEQUESTROU?! MEU PRÓPRIO MARIDO ME SEQUESTRA! SOCORRO! -Gritava.

-RIN! Isso é uma venda, e acho melhor você ficar bem quietinha.

-E o almoço? Já acabou? -Perguntou mais aliviada.

-Você faz muitas perguntas. -Respondeu friamente.

Ela sorriu sem graça.

-Masss Sesshy! Que to fazendo com essa venda? -Perguntou desconfiada.

-Depois você verá. Vamos. -Falou pegando em sua mão e a conduzindo.

-É uma surpresa? -Ele não pode ver os brilhos nos olhos dela.

-Sim. Vamos.

-Mass Sesshy! Tenho que ficar com isso no meu olho?! Por quê? -Perguntou novamente.

-RIN! Quieta. -Disse simplesmente.

_Depois de dois minutos..._

-Estamos chegando? -Perguntou com esperança.

-Sim. Falta pouco. -Respondeu ele.

Silêncio.

-Sesshy, você falou que estava chegando! -Falou derrotada.

-Rin... -Disse com uma voz de aviso.

-'Tá bem, ta bem!

Depois de um tempo, Rin não pode ver o sorriso que ele deu ao parar em frente...

-Chegamos?! -Perguntou em um tom feliz.

-Sim...

-Ah! Conheço esse cheiro de longe!-Sussurrou Rin.

Sesshoumaru tirou a venda de seus olhos e a virou pra si.

-Que bom ver uma luz. -Disse ela estreitando os olhos e colocando a mão na cintura.

-Ué... CADE MINHA ROUPA! -Gritou novamente, assustada.

-Rin, por favor não grite. -Sussurrou com os olhos fechados.

-Desculpe Sesshy... -Falou sorrindo sem graça.

Ela se olhou e viu que estava com um biquini azul. Estranhou. Olhou pro seu marido intrigada. O viu sorrir-lhe malicioso. "Almoço de negócios hein! Esse cheiro... Leite... Leite... a chocolate!" pensou ela.

-Sesshoumaru Taisho! Explica-se agora! -Disse ela de forma autoritária.

-Se você olhar pra trás verá. -Falou ele sorrindo MUITO malicioso.

Rin o obedeceu e quando virou seus olhos se arregalaram com tamanho brilho que apareceu neles. Lembrou de seus sonhos...

-I... Isso... É... Uma... Piscina de chocolate! -Sussurrou muito emocionada.

-É o que parece. -Disse sorrindo diante a reação da sua esposa.

-Sesshy, como você sabia... EII! Você lê pensamento é?! -Perguntou ela incrédula.

-Só deduzi. Então realizei essa idéia da piscina. Meu amigo é dono daqui, então falei com ele e o mesmo liberou. É todo seu. –Respondeu com um sorriso divertido no rosto. Rin pular em seu colo.

-Sesshy seu baka! -Sussurrou ela no ouvido de seu amado.

-Promessa cumprida? -Perguntou ele.

-Promessa cumprida!! -Concordou ela dando um longo selinho no amado.

-Ai, ai. E eu que pensava que você tinha esquecido da promessa! Ia até fazer greve de sexo... -Disse olhando a piscina de chocolate fascinada.

-O QUE?! -Gritou ele arqueando ambas as sobrancelhas.

-Sesshy não grita. Não tenho problema de audição. -Disse ela seca e fria.

Ele arregalou os olhos.

-Sesshy... -Chamou indo atrás dele.

-Sim.

-Te amo. -Disse empurrando ele na piscina.

-HAHAHAHA! TE PEGUEI! -Gargalhava que nem uma louca.

-Rin... Você está frita. -Afirmou ele. A deixando com medo. Ele se divertia com aquilo.

Do nada, ele apareceu atrás dela e a pegou no colo.

-Sesshy não! Não! Foi sem querer querendo! -Sussurrava com medo.

-Não quero nem sabe mocinha, já era! -Disse jogando-a na piscina de chocolate.

Quando ele a soltou, ela tapou o nariz como se ela fosse se afogar.

-HAHAHA! -Ele gargalhava.

Rin parecia uma criança "nadando" naquela piscina.

"Sonho realizado!" Pensou feliz.

Sesshoumaru logo pulou na piscina e agarrou a mulher ali mesmo. A beijando.

-Humm... Beijo com chocolate... -Sussurrou enquanto lambia seu pescoço.

-Muito bom né? -Disse rindo.

-Muito... Rin?

-Sim Sesshy? -Fitou-o.

-Eu te amo minha pequena. -Disse serio, olhando-a em seus olhos.

Ela sorriu docemente pra ele.

-Eu também seu bobo. -Brincou e voltaram a se beijar.

-Feliz páscoa!! -Disseram todos, incrivelmente ao mesmo tempo.

* * *

**N/A:** Bem, estou repassando todas as fics minhas porque ou não gostei de algo que escrevi, ou só editando alguns erros que achei. Quem ler a fic e gostar, comente! *-*

Kisu ja ne

Jeh-chan


End file.
